koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhang Fei/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Zhang Fei. Dynasty Warriors Dynasty Warriors 2 Dynasty Warriors 3 Dynasty Warriors 4 Dynasty Warriors 5 Dynasty Warriors 6 *"Take that!" *"Don't insult me!" *"Come and fight!" *"Hey! This'll be fun!" *"Not today pal!" *"That's another notch for my blade!" *"I'm still waiting for a real challenge!" *"Hey, not bad! Now it's my turn!" *"The enemy's tough but that's never stopped me before!" *"We're going to have to try harder than this!" *"Me? Lose? I didn't even think that was possible..." *"I am a true warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"I might of had a little too much to drink last night..." *"I can't let my brothers down like this..." *"Argh! Out of my way if you wish to live!" *"Guard this place with all you've got! I don't want you even to think about retreating!" *"I'll deal with that one. This should be good for a laugh!" *"Even though I hate wasting time with defense, I want reinforcements sent to that base immediately!" *"We're getting no where. Everybody, I want you to attack the enemy main camp!" *"We must pursue another strategy. All units, tighten the defenses around the main camp!" *"If I find who set this trap, I'm gonna smash them!" *"Coward! What's the matter? Afraid to fight me fair and square?" *"What? Where were these guys hiding?" *"How did I let them lure me out this far?" *"There you are! I've been waiting to challenge you!" *"I know we can take them ourselves, but our orders are to wait here for our allies." *"Crush the enemy base! Let's go!" *"Okay, time to move. If the enemy shows up, make them regret ever being born." *"We're to make our stand against the enemy here. I don't want anything to get past us understand?" *"The men are exhausted. There's no choice but to fall back for now." *"After them! That's one enemy we can't afford to let get away!" *"Get back here at once! Leave the heroics to us professionals!" *"Could that have been any easier?" *"How could we lose?" *"Nice job but still not quite up to my level." *"Aw man! It was just getting interesting! You didn't need to bring me any reinforcements." *"You pushed this far in on your own? Really? You're pretty good!" *"Look at the mess you've made. I guess I'll have to clean it all up!" *"Hmm...I guess you're stronger than you look if you can keep up with me!" *"Awesome! That's it!" *"Hey we're going! You should come with, at least I know we won't trip on you!" *"Hey you're not bad! I can't let you beat me though." *"This many enemies? Hmph. No problem. Think about who you're talking to. I'm Zhang Fei of Yan!" *"You've held out on your own? You've got guts. Well now that I'm here, we won't have much trouble with this lot. " *"Oh? Good! You've brought some more enemies for me to thrash!" *"You've got skills! You can fit in with me and I can admire that!" *"Wow! You're really fighting hard aren't you?" *"Let's go. You can follow behind me, it'll be safe back there." *"Good job, brother! You can't beat me though." *"Thanks for coming brother but I'm more than strong enough to take this lot." *"You can't go running off ahead! That's not fair brother. You have to let me have some fun too!" *"Ha ha ha! I can see what you're doing. We're going to stop those guys aren't we?" *"Oh, yeah! Good one Guan Yu! I wonder if anyone else can team up as well as we do!" *"I knew you could do it! Right on brother!" *"Let's go Guan Yu. The two of us can't lose to anyone!" *"Oh! Keep it up brother! Hah! I'm going to have to let loose on these guys!" *"You were worried about me brother? Huh! I guess I'm losing my edge..." *"You can't do the impossible Liu Bei. Leave the heroics to me!" *"Hmph! Whenever you come out they chase after you! Let me deal with the rest of them brother!" *"Oh~~! I kept up with me huh? I guess I can't make fun of you anymore brother." *"Hey~!" You're tearing them up brother! *"Let's go brother. I'll clear a path for you." *"Are you ready to face me?" *"You think you can beat me by yourself?" *"It's time your rampage came to an end!" *"Stay where you are! I'm coming to rip you to pieces!" *"Let's fight! I don't even know the meaning of the word defeat!" *"They just keep coming and coming!" *"Next time will be different!" *"How can I have lost...?" Warriors Orochi series *"I'll have you in pieces!" Kessen *"Let's go!" *"Let me show them, Brother!" *"Kill 'em all!" *"Hold on there! We'll be there soon." *"Back and regroup!" *"I'm the one in your nightmares. Yagh!" *"Aw, what's the matter? You're no fun!" *"I'll put an end to your misery." *"If you're man enough for a duel, I'll give you the honor of facing me. Whad'ya say?" *"Now he has tasted the might and power of Zhang Fei!" *"So Cao Cao! We will take you down!" *"So there! Drinks for everyone!" *"Tch! Today's a bitter drink!" Category:Quotes